This disclosure relates to seals and, more particularly, to a blade outer air seal member for a gas turbine engine.
Conventional gas turbine engines are widely known and used as ground-based turbines for energy production or for propelling aircraft or other vehicles. Typically, a gas turbine engine includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section that cooperate in the combustion of fuel to expand combustion gases over the turbine section in a known manner.
A blade outer air seal is located radially outwards from the turbine section and functions as an outer wall for the hot gas flow through the turbine section. Due to large pressures and the contact with the hot gas flow, the blade outer air seal is made of a strong, oxidation-resistant metal alloy and requires a cooling system to keep the alloy below a certain temperature. For example, relatively cool air is taken from an air flow through the engine (e.g., compressor) and routed through an intricate system of cooling passages in the seal to maintain a desirable seal temperature. The gas path surface of the blade outer air seal may include a thermal, environmental or corrosion resistance coating system to help protect the underlying metal alloy.